H E A V E N L Y
by Spring Hope
Summary: In the world of Fiore, two enemies are separated within lands that are vastly different from each other. When both races have the same goal, will this unite them or tear them apart even more? A forbidden love between a certain pair of enemies may sprout as 3 Hellions and 3 Guardians venture up the World Abyss to obtain the Astral Seeds, which could restore peace within Fiore.


_Underlined__ words will be explained at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy my latest story-it all started with a picture I saw [: I probably wont update write any stories for a while, I've had like a major update week. d: I first posted the prologue in Storybook, then decided to make it into a long term story._

* * *

**| Prologue |**

Lucy cringed as her wrist got caught by her enemy. She knew her hair color probably was the cause of him noticing and reacting as fast as her. She saw his sword heave up from his side, almost out of sight, before she swiftly stopped it with her right hand. In speed, she greatly surpassed him. She could kill people without them even knowing they had died. _I have to do this. _Lucy thought to herself as she struggled to pierce his neck under his tight grip. Her dagger was just mere centimeters away from his fair skin. She dared not to look into his eyes; she knew what it would look like. _Why isn't he trying to kill me? _Lucy thought now. Her right hand barely had a grip on his wrist anymore, and he left his sword close to her neck, as if he was hesitating. She was annoyed by his behavior, he was a Guardian, Guardians were supposed to be fearsome, strong, and were _not supposed to _hesitate. She angrily glared up at him, but was immediately caught off guard as he was staring intensely at her. His face expressed pure shock. She tried to keep her face expression clear and unwavering. In strength, she was powerless against him. Neither of them said a word as the chaos roared around them. The light that shown upon them from the sun really irked her, since she wasn't used to it. She was also a bit angry at herself for hesitating so much before this, she felt like she failed her job as an assassin. Her tattered, black wings fluttered gently in the wind from the battles that were being played out. Loose feathers gathered into the air, being accompanied by other feathers, dark and light alike.

Natsu felt the atmosphere around him change. He shoved his sword back down his belt, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Hellions were scattered in Magnolia, so his guard was extremely high. He noticed he still wasn't alone. He didn't grab his sword again because he knew if he did then the unknown being would change their course of plans. He cleared his throat and brought his hand to his rosy pink hair. His dark green eyes darted around the hallway once more, and he saw for only a second, a lone shadow and a fair amount of blonde hair. Since a brawl was erupting from outside the building, it was hard to hear anything at all. Everything happened too quickly for his liking, due to his heavy armor he wore and on top of that Ethereal, his sword, wasn't going to get any lighter. Blinding, feathered white wings erupted from his back, due to the impact of clashing metals. He roughly grabbed the wrist of the Hellion who attacked him from behind. He saw the struggling Hellion before him as her blade got closer and closer to his bare neck. He felt her also grip his left arm, stopping his sword from piercing her pale neck. He was so close to killing her, but only got the chance to grazing her cheek; blood oozed from the wound, dripping down her moonlight skin. A Hellion assassin shouldn't be underestimated; he knew he wouldn't get her on the first hit. His grip on her wrist grew stronger, until he didn't feel her dagger inching towards his neck. He finally got a good look at her, his eyes narrowing as he swallowed her features into his head. His eyebrows scrunched together as he came to realize who it was. He was silent, lips parting slightly. He wondered why she wouldn't even give him a mere glance towards his face. He saw her stop struggling and immediately glare at him. _Ah, she finally looked up _Natsu thought. He saw her rough expression soften to a surprised, mesmerized state and saw her trying to look at him without any expression. All Hellions were trained to do that in front of their enemy, supposedly.

He never thought that they would have to kill each other one on one.

* * *

**I | Esocane and Arcsia**

**-November 21****st****, 1097-**

Lucy nibbled on the piece of French bread she brought to the meeting, only paying half attention to what her commander was saying. She stopped nibbling and looked at her process, truly proud of herself. She created a star-shaped bread, which she had been trying to do for a while during the meeting but always failed. Satisfied with her work, she decided to pay attention and looked up, only to be met with an annoyed, threatening look from her commander. His glowing golden eyes pierced through her dull brown eyes, making her know that he meant business. She immediately shoved the bread in her mouth and smiled at him nervously. He cleared his throat and continued. Giggles were heard throughout the room, making Lucy pout. Their voices lingered long in the air, since they were in a massive building, almost like a cathedral.

"As I was saying…" The Commander continued, "We are to form a… temporary group with the Guardians." Everyone stopped their side conversations and looked up at the Commander. Their faces were etched with surprise, shock, and above all, _betrayal_. "There will be no questions asked regarding this matter. If there is a rebel group forming, I expect all of you to disband it, understood?" People looked in different directions, not wanting to say yes but he took the silence as an agreement. The reason why we're doing this is because the Guardians, and us, want to reach the Astral Seed, which is somewhere in the World Abyss. There is said to be two Astral Seeds, which will grant the Guardians and us power in restoring Fiore to its former state before the war." The Commander paused, looking at his unit. He continued on as all eyes were on him, "In conclusion, each unit must have one volunteer to form the group that will journey up to the World Abyss." He stopped again and turned to look at them once more.

Lucy glanced away from him, hoping not to be picked. She didn't hate the Guardians, they never did anything direct towards her, but she didn't want to face any of them without… _fighting_. They were trained to _kill _the Guardians, it would be impossible to form any kind of friendship bonding together. An eerie wind escaped into the building, making a whistling sound that fit perfectly with the situation. "We should talk about this later, Commander, a storm is coming." Lucy spoke up as she looked up to meet his eyes again. The sound the wind made was a warning sign that a storm was coming. Certain sounds from nature signaled some kind of storm was starting to brew in Esocane.

"Alright, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Everyone, you may leave now. Meet here at 10:00 A.M. _sharp_." The Commander emphasized the word; everyone knew he meant business by then.

"Gah I can't believe we have to form an _alliance _with those snobby Guardians!" Levy hissed, annoyed by the whole thing. "We would never get along, that's for sure. The moment we lay eyes on them, another catastrophic war would begin _again_. I doubt it would be as forgiving as the first one!" Levy rambled on and on as the wind also picked up, blowing Lucy's hair into her face, making her annoyed.

"Yeah, well we'll see. We've got nothing to lose really though right? Besides, the people who the Commander chooses won't die without a fight. I'm more than positive that the Guardians would lose a few lives also." Lucy mumbled, shivering from the cold. They walked on a narrow, rocky pathway which connected to their village. One misstep to the side and you were good as dead. There was no railing, leaving the sides hollow. Jagged rocks poked through the walls around, ensuring that if you fell you would die. Although most of Esocane was unforgiving, there were plenty of beautiful sights. The light stones that were created inside the rocks in Esocane emitted the atmosphere with a faint, purple glow, making the night as beautiful as ever. There were also beautiful plants that gave off a faint glow of purple, light pink, or blue. Massive glowing trees sprung from large bodies of water, making the water also produce a soft glow to itself. All in all, Esocane was colored with mostly blue, purple, and light pink.

"Yah, can I reside in your house for a while? I don't think I'll make it to mine!" Levy poked her head up to the sky as they both saw a swarm of clouds gathering to the middle of Esocane.

"Levy… I don't think that's a natural storm forming right there… they don't all gather up in one spot you know?" Lucy murmured, her eyes growing wide. "It might be a Storm Spirit… but it's oddly big for it to only be one."

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm exhausted!" Levy whined. Sighing, she put on her glasses and took out her book. "Well let's get started so we can have more sleep!" Levy pumped her fist in the air, she always did love fighting.

Lucy sighed and smirked at Levy, "Of course, I'm kind of pissed off that it took away our sleep anyways."

Lucy and Levy both ran for the edge of town, where it dropped so low that nothing could be seen but darkness. Lucy felt the cold air pierce her skin as her feet touched the air. She closed her eyes and let her consciousness take over. She could feel the horrified stares from the citizens bore into her back. _They probably think I'm crazy from jumping off the edge… _Lucy thought to herself as she chuckled. Her eyes shot open, gleaming golden eyes replaced the warm brown eyes she usually wore. Large feathered, tattered dark wings sprung from her back as it heaved her up towards the sky. She barely made it over the cliff, entering the plains. The cloud now formed a shape of a monstrous being, similar to a large demon.

"Ah yes, it's an Anagog. My favorite type of monsters to kill" Lucy heard a too familiar voice cut the silence. It was Laxus, Third in Command in her own unit.

Lucy felt a smile form on her lips, "Always looking for action, aren't you Laxus?" She laughed, whipping out her keys.

"Eh you're going to take out your celestial keys for this one? It can't be that hard." Mirajane piped in.

"And why are you in your satanic form if the Storm Spirit isn't going to be that strong?" Lucy asked back, a smug smile etched her lips. Mirajane chuckled darkly.

"I like to show off sometimes…" Mirajane admitted, cracking her knuckles. Mirajane was the 2nd in Command, being one of the strongest Commanders. She was unbelievably strong for being able to make it to the first unit in such a short amount of time and at such a young age.

Lucy laughed and chimed, "Well maybe I do too. Besides, we can put up a show for some of the citizens!" _Since it's a storm spirit… it's better to use Leo. _Lucy thought to herself, taking out Leo's key. "Open the Gate the Lion! Leo!" Lucy shouted. She could either summon the celestial being, or temporarily take its' powers for a limited amount of time, depending on how much magic they have.

"Ugh, Lucy, why are you using light?!" Levy asked with a horrified manner.

"Because it will kill the Storm Spirit faster! Duh!" Lucy shot back. She hated it when people made remarks of Leo's power. The Storm Spirit was now finished with its transformation. As it looked down upon them it shouted with a deafening high pitch sound, able to put anyone to deaf. Lucy's nails grew long and sharper, pertaining the image of a Lion. She immediately charged at the Storm Spirit, who looked at her in horror. Lucy smirked, satisfied at its reaction to light. Leo was a very useful skill in Esocane against any type of battle she went into, because of the power of light, which everyone hated in Esocane.

"Ehhh how boring! Lucy don't use Leo again! You're just gonna take all the credit for the killing!" Mirajane complained. In less than 10 minutes the Storm Spirit died, courtesy of Lucy.

"Well Levy and I wanted to get some sleep! We didn't want some low leveled Storm Spirit take it away." Lucy mumbled back, hands behind her head as she sighed. Mirajane, Levy, and Lucy walked the opposite way of Laxus, who always loved to be solo so he parted ways with them right after the battle finished.

"Heh. Tomorrow will be quite interesting if I say so myself. I wonder who the Commanders will choose. Most likely the 2nd in Command from what I see." Lucy felt dread wash over her body. It was the one thing she feared the most, to get nominated to join the temporary group.

"No, I doubt it. Why would they want to lose their strongest member? That's ridiculous." Lucy countered back, she knew it was weak but she didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Suit yourself Lucy! Don't try to run away from something that's so obvious! Besides, The Astral Seed is pretty important, it holds the key to fixing this place up." Mirajane concluded, she spread her wings out and flew back to her home. Lucy watched as her figure grew smaller and smaller. She sighed and motioned Levy to get ready to fly back to the village. It was going to be one hell of a day for her tomorrow.

This was an everyday life of a Hellion.

* * *

**-November 22****nd****, 1097-**

"You've got to be kidding me." Gray looked at Natsu in disgust, who glared at him. "You want us to team up with some Esocanians? Hellions to be exact?"

Natsu sighed at Gray; Gray was giving him a hard time. "Look Ice Princess, I know you don't want to get your pretty little hands dirty but you have to live with it." Natsu angrily shot back, making Gray even more infuriated. They continued to bicker back and forth, threatening to start a fight until the Titania came to diminish any incoming fight between the two of them. Last time they did it almost destroyed the Arcsia headquarters.

"You two idiots, are you fighting again?" Erza glowered at them, making the both of them yelp.

"Well… not anymore." Natsu puffed fire towards Gray's direction, which Gray immediately turned to ice. The Fire-ice object exploded, causing Gray and Natsu to glare at each other in annoyance. "Gray doesn't want to be associated with any Hellions."

Erza sighed loudly; she was tired of all of the immature disagreements between the Hellions and the Guardians. "If the higher ups say we will, then we will Gray. Do you understand?" She hastily said in a stern voice, causing Gray to reluctantly agree. Natsu had to admit, he did feel a bit bad for Gray. He was one of the people who didn't have a good history with them; they killed his teacher after they escaped the Esocane prison. They were being interrogated after being caught in Esocanian fields. No one really knew the reason why they were in Esocane territory. "As a whole, us Arcsians must agree with the higher ups in territorial issues!" Erza mumbled on, more to herself then to Gray. She was also having quite a hard time convincing herself that this was a good choice. "Anyways, we have to go meet our other three members tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. at the bottom of the World Abyss." Erza said, turning her back to them. "Ah," she stopped and glanced at Gray and Natsu, "The bottom of the Abyss is the town Tranquil, so don't even think about killing any of the Hellions."

"Can't I resign from doing this?" Gray whined some more, hands behind his head as he raised his head slightly to the sky.

"Stop complaining ice cube, man up. You should be proud to be chosen. Only the strongest get to do this stuff. This would probably benefit the Arcsians you know." Natsu mumbled, narrowing his eyes at Gray. Natsu had taken off his armor, since it was unnecessary to have it on without having any duty. He wore his usual clothing: a one sleeved black tunic that was tripped with gold, baggy white cloth pants and the best of all- black sandals to complete his signature look. Gray on the other hand, was shirtless (as always) and wore dark blue jeans. You would know it was Gray from a mile away.

It was a bright and sunny day, like it always is in Arcsia, especially during the day. Sometimes it was even unnecessarily too light, but it wasn't a bad thing, it actually made some parts of Arcsia extremely pretty. The forests were an extremely amazing sight, giving off an earthy glow. Everything in Arcsia seemed alive.

The water was crystal clear, even drinkable. Most people who live near the forests get their water supply from the streams because they were cleaner than the man-made supplied ones. Of course, larger cities like the capital of Arcsia, Magnolia, wouldn't make their citizens walk miles and miles to get water. Lightened trees and plants dotted Arcsia, brightening up the whole place. Their signature tree was the Sakura Rainbow Tree with produced thousands of colorful petals during the spring. It was the prettiest sight in Arcsia.

Natsu and Gray parted ways as they decided to reside in their homes for the day, resting up for tomorrow's meeting. Natsu hated being cooped up in his house, so he decided to take a nap under the tree for the time being. He looked up at the sky, seeing the stars slowly swirl and make different shapes, symbols to be exact. It took at least a day for one picture to form. The stars in the sky usually held great meanings in the future. The pictures were usually the big mystery. This was left to the Divinity's to depict what symbol meant what.

Natsu was always astonished by stars; he always did want to touch one. The clouds slowly took their time to move around in the sky, playing perfectly with the stars-like a puzzle piece. Natsu was so absorbed that he didn't notice Happy, his partner, fly on top of his face, causing him to freak out. "Rawr I got you Nana!" Happy shouted, hugging his face.

"Happy don't call me that!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Happy and lifting him up in the air, away from his face. Natsu pouted as Happy burst out in a giggle. He loved Natsu and calling him Nana, it really irked him.

"What chu doing out here? Taking a nap?" Happy changed subjects, lying down next to Natsu when he threw him aside playfully.

"Yeah, well I was going to, just thinking. I wonder what the sky is like in… Esocane you know? Is it prettier? Is it uglier? I'm curious." Natsu admitted, although he wasn't proud of thinking about Esocane being prettier than Arcsia.

"Well we'll never know until you go to Tranquil! I head you can look out the window and see the other side for yourself, although it's quite risky. Even if there is a magic rune that permits you from killing each other it doesn't mean that the brawls don't _hurt _you know?" Happy blabbered on and on. Natsu looked at him strangely. He was quite knowledgeable for a talking blue cat with wings. The healthy green grass swayed in the soft wind, brushing Natsu's cheek. He smiled to himself; he never really took time to relax since he always was here and there.

Now he really thought about what was going to happen tomorrow. He _never _got along with _any _Hellions. Heck, he was trained to kill them all. He knew they despised the light; it was always dark over there, so one would assume that they would never get along since they were more than opposites. They could _never _be together at all. But, likewise, the higher ups of _both _decided to give it a shot, why wouldn't he try too? It could change for the better. He just hoped the Hellions would think the same way as he was too.

And this was an everyday life from a Guardian of Arcsia.

* * *

_**Definitions/Facts**_

_Esocanians:_ Citizens of Esocane

_Hellion: _Part of the Esocanian army/military/guards

_Arcsian:_Citizens of Arcsia

_Guardian:_ Part of the Arcsia army/military/guards

_Astral Seed:_ An enormous amount of magic is stored in the tiny seed; it has to power to restore peace in Fiore. Two is needed for this to happen though, and it happens through a ritual/ceremony. Both races must be present for the ritual/ceremony, explained later on in the story.

_World Abyss:_ This is where the Astral Seeds are hidden in. It is a massive, huge tree. Half of it takes form of Arcsia's nature and the other half takes on Esocane's nature. It reaches to the very top of Fiore. The seeds are in the forest inside the World Abyss, which is somewhere near the top of the tree. This is where the Alliance Group will journey to. Throughout the World Abyss, there are ancient monsters from the beginning of time that are still alive, so it's _very _dangerous to venture up there. There are neutral towns also set up there, which belong to other type of species that live in the World Abyss. This will be explained more in the story

_Tranquil:_ A neutral town at the bottom of the World Abyss. There is an ancient, magical rune that permits anyone to kill.

_This chapter is just describing the major difference between Arcsia and Esocane and what the story is going to be basically focused on. For example, in Esocane you notice that monsters form out of nowhere daily, causing annoyance instead of fear. In Arcsia it is the opposite-peaceful and quiet. This will also be explained later on. Oh, by the way, the Alliance Group name is The Alliance Group, just pointing that out. d:_

_PM me if you want to find out the backstory of any character, I might make a sub chapter about their past. [:_


End file.
